


Always for Him

by CowMow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Additional Scene, Gen, HLV, His Last Vow, M/M, Sadness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowMow/pseuds/CowMow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by ughbenedict's prompt: Imagine Sherlock’s last phone call to his mom though, him explaining that he’s in prison for some time and that then he’d leave for a suicide mission, asking her to tell his dad some plausible lie. And right before he hangs up, his mom asks “Is it because of him? always because of John Watson?” and Sherlock tries to swallow the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat as he replies quietly, “no. it’s for him. always for him.”</p>
<p>Just somehting quick that I had to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always for Him

“Ten minutes,” the guard snapped at Sherlock, before leaving him alone with the telephone.

Sherlock huffed as he sank down in the plastic chair. He tried to play it cool, but in truth he was worried, and scared for what would come once he set foot out of prison. However, he knew he would do everything over and over again if it meant John Watson was safe.

He dialled his mother’s number, and listened to the soft beeps coming from the speaker. He was swiftly answered, and he smiled fondly when he heard his mother’s voice

“Violet Holmes, speaking,” she said, and for a moment Sherlock just closed his eyes. “Hello?” she asked, sounding a bit confused when there remained a silence on the other side. “Anyone there?”

“Hello, mummy,” Sherlock said finally, quietly. “How are you?”

“Oh, my God… Sherlock! Where have you been! I’ve been trying to reach you for hours! And John’s not answering his phone, Mycroft is unreachable too…!”

Sherlock nodded and took a deep breath. Best to break it to her right away. “I’m in prison, mummy. I will be, for some time, and then-”

“ _What?_ ” His mother sounded shocked, and angry too. “They put _you_ in prison? What did you do? I’ll call Mycroft for you, and a lawyer. Are you alright?”

Sherlock chuckled softly, sadly. He would definitely miss his mother and her protectiveness over the ones she loved. “Mycroft is already on it, mummy, he will take care of everything. In fact, he already has.” His voice lowered a bit, and his mother caught on immediately.

“Oh, Sherlock… what happened?” she asked, her voice tight with worry. “Can you tell me?”

Sherlock sighed and rubbed his face, running a hand through his hair. “I killed a man, mother, after I tried to sell state secrets. Mycroft arranged for me to be sent to Eastern Europe. It will take approximately six months.”

His mother was quiet for a while, and Sherlock closed his eyes, knowing what she would ask next. “And after that?” she indeed asked, softly.

Sherlock licked his lips, squeezing his eyed tighter shut. After a few moments of silence, he said, “I’m sorry, mummy.”

He heard his mother swallow audibly, and Sherlock bit his lip in guilt. His parents hadn’t even been on his mind when he pulled the trigger. “Will you tell father just... something?? I don’t want him to know the real reason.”

“Like what?” his mother asked, her voice higher than normal, sounding distressed. “Like what, Sherlock? How can I lie to him!?”

Sherlock’s jaw set. “You can, and you will, mummy. For me. You will.. come up with something.”

His mother scoffed and lowered the phone for a moment. “And then what, Sherlock?”

“I don’t know,” Sherlock said, tightly. “I just don’t know.” He shook his head, lowering it. “I’m sorry, mummy.”

Mummy cleared her throat, pressed her lips together. “Well,I will pray for you, Sherlock, even though you don’t believe in that.”

A faint smile tugged at Sherlock’s lips. That was his mother, alright. Praying made everything better. Well, if that helped her….

“I love you Sherlock. We both do.” His mother’s determined voice broke through his sentimental thoughts. “I know you loathe to hear me say it, but I say it anyway. I love you, and we will always be proud of you.”

Sherlock nodded, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. “And I love you, too,” he replied, quietly.

There was a long silence after that, and after a while Sherlock took a deep breath. “I should g-”

“Is it because of him? Always because of John Watson?” his mother interrupted him, her voice clearly angry at the man who had Sherlock’s heart in his hands and didn’t even know it.

Sherlock smiled sadly, then, and briefly closed his eyes. A lump formed in his throat, and suddenly he had difficulty speaking. “No, mummy,” he said quietly, trying to swallow the ache in his tight throat away. “It’s for him. Always for him.”

There was a silence on either side, until Sherlock said abruptly, “Goodbye, mother. Give my love to father.” With that, he ended the call, and slowly got to his feet. He looked at the phone a bit longer. “Always for you,” he muttered, nodding.


End file.
